You'll be Back
by ProngsKJ
Summary: Inglaterra tiene una pequeña sorpresa de cumpleaños para Estados Unidos, una pequeña y psicopata sorpresa que helará la sangre de la nación norteamericana y que dejará sorprendido al resto de las naciones que la vean.


_**ProngsKJ: Ok...no he actualizado "Hijo de Bruja" mi excusa es que la Tesis es realmente demandante (?) pero bueeeeeeeno, les traigo aquí un fic super corto, en realidad es un songfic...sí, creo que songfic, algo muy diferente a lo que están acostumbrados a leer de mí, ¡NADIE MUERE!**_

 _ **El fic está inspirado en la primera canción que el Rey George III canta en el musica de Brodaway "Hamilton", la cual se llama "You'll be back", de seguro que más de alguno de ustedes le conoce por culpa de esos post de tumblr xD.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les guste el fic y por favor, leanlo acompañado de la canción, es realmente buena! Espero sus reviews con sus apreciaciones ^^!**_

* * *

 **You'll be Back**

Pocas veces las reuniones mensuales de las Naciones Unidas calzaban con una fecha de celebración de alguna de las tantas naciones que asistían a dichos encuentros, sin embargo, aquel cuatro de julio lograba ser una excusa perfecta para la superpotencia del continente norteamericano, podía contar con la asistencia de todos sus homólogos en Nueva York para la reunión para su fiesta de aquella noche (Incluyendo a la Isla europea que siempre se negaba a presentarse por esas tierras en su cumpleaños)

Sin embargo, cuando Estados Unidos de Norteamérica comenzó a exponer un balance sobre la situación financiera de su territorio, se percató que el representante de Reino Unido no se encontraba entre las gradas, es más, ni siquiera los hermanos mayores de Inglaterra se encontraban allí, y eso que por raro que pareciera, habían asistido a la reunión de dicho día.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a volverse un poco extrañas.

Las luces de las sala se apagaron completamente, dejando encendidas sólo las que apuntaban, cuales reflectores, a las puertas superiores que se habían abierto de par en par y mostraban la silueta de Inglaterra en su centro.

-What the Fuc…?- Estados Unidos no pudo seguir con su oración, pues en ese momento, el sonido de un piano y sus acordes comenzaron a sonar y para su sorpresa, la nación europea comenzó a cantar.

- _You say/The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay/You cry/ In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by_ \- La Isla comenzó a bajar con majestuosidad las escaleras ante la atenta mirada del norteamericano y del resto de las extrañadas y horrorizadas naciones. No era que Inglaterra cantase mal, sino que la canción, por cómo iba, no deparaba nada bueno y mucho menos cuando la nación se escondió tras un biombo que de la nada apareció siendo traído por Escocia e Irlanda- _Why so sad?/Remember we made an arrangement when you went away/ Now you're making me mad/ Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man-_

-Oh no…-Estados Unidos reconoció terriblemente asustado la canción, él había ido al estreno del musical en Brodway (había sido el invitado de honor en primera fila), sabía que esa canción era de "Hamilton"- Oh fuck no…- Era la primera canción que el Rey George III cantaba.

Y como si su pensamiento hubiese invocado al diablo, Inglaterra salió detrás del biombo con su uniforme de casaca roja, una larga capa de piel y una pequeña réplica de la corona de su monarquía en la cabeza. La sonrisa que la nación de ojos verdes dedico a Estados Unidos le heló la sangre.

 _\- You'll be back/ Soon you'll see/ You'll remember you belong to me/ You'll be back/ Time will tell/ You'll remember that I served you well-_ El europeo avanzó nuevamente por la escaleras, como si la sala de reuniones de las Naciones Unidas fuese su escenario y él la estrella, sin dejarlo de penetrar con su aguda esmeralda mirada y esa sonrisa diabólica- _Oceans rise/ Empires fall/ We have seen each other through it all/ And when push/ Comes to shove/I will send a fully armed battalion/ To remind you of my love!_

Y al tiempo que una falsa sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en sus labios, Inglaterra se subía a una de las mesas y comenzaba a bailar con una marcha al compás de la música y de su canto, esos _"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da/ Da da dat dat da ya da!"_ que lo hacían ver como un azote inspirado en los Beatles.

 _\- You say our love is draining and you can't go on/You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...-_ Inglaterra continuó con su actuación, regodeándose en su canto y en la letra. La nación norteamericana tuvo entonces algo claro ¡Su amante era un completo demente!

Estados Unidos tragó saliva- England…

Entonces Reino Unido le señaló con los ojos iracundos- _And no, don't change the subject!-_ A lo lejos, Gales tocó el piano, con lentes para el sol sobre sus ojos y una sonrisa de disfrutar lo que veía, otorgando tiempo a su hermano menor para sentarse en la mesa de piernas cruzadas y pose sugerente- _Cuz you're my favorite subject-_ la nación se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó fuerte a Estados Unidos, temeroso de su enamorado desquiciado quien le empujó contra una silla, sentándolo de forma brusca- _My sweet, submissive subject-_ la isla le tomó de la corbata con fuerza, atrayendo el rostro de la nación menor hacia sí, para que no pudiese escapar con la mirada hacia otro lugar- _My loyal, royal subject_ \- Esos gestos que pretendían ser dulces y cariñosos de parte de Inglaterra, sólo aterraron más al norteamericano, y más cuando sintió como era empujado todo su peso contra el respaldo de la silla, logrando que cayera hacia atrás con un fuerte estrépito- _Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…_

Inglaterra cerró sus ojos levemente, saboreando las notas que salían de sus labios con dulzura. En las mesas escalonadas de la sala, naciones como Francia, con ataque de pánico, o Italia del Norte, maravillado y asustado al mismo tiempo, observaban la presentación de su primo europeo, al borde de la silla, muy alejados de la reacción de Alemania, quien clamaba para que todo ese circo acabase de una buena vez.

Desde las alturas, Japón y Hungría filmaban todo con ahínco, ese espectáculo sería oro puro en el futuro.

 _\- You'll be back/Like before/ I will fight the fight and win the war-_ Una mano de la nación mayor acarició la mejilla del norteamericano con vehemencia, como si fuese lo más preciado, bueno, para Arthur era lo más preciado ¡O SI NO, NO ESTARÍA CANTANDO UNA MALDITA CANCIÓN COMO UN POCESIVO DEMENTE!- _For your love/ For your praise/And I'll love you till my dying days_ \- El ex imperio lo volvió a incorporar de forma brusca _\- When you're gone/I'll go mad!/ So don't throw away this thing we had!_ \- Inglaterra le soltó y se abrazó a sí mismo, dándole la espalda para seguir con su actuación- _Cuz when push comes to shove-_ Estados Unidos pegó un gritito cuando Inglaterra se volvió repentinamente hacia él y le miró con una sonrisa inocentemente peligrosa- I will kill your friends and family /To remind you of my love.

Inglaterra le lanzó un beso antes de caminar, moviendo sugestivamente sus caderas y subiéndose a la mesa donde Alemania e Italia compartían asiento, sin dejar de tararear esos _"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da/ Da da dat dat da ya da"_ al son de la música levemente calma, pero que ya comenzaba a romper con el oasis y que terminó por quebrarse con el "EVERYBODY!" Que la nación europea demandó

Alrededor de Estados Unidos, los hermanos británicos acompañaron al benjamín de la familia con los _"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da/ Da da dat dat da ya da"_ al tiempo que su amante botaba papeles con su marcha y muchas naciones aplaudían o sacaban fotos ¿La razón? Estados Unidos estaba asustado de su propio desquiciado amante que parecía haberse cobrado una revancha de hace años.

Inglaterra finalmente se bajó de la mesa con parsimonia y avanzó hacia su idiota y le besó con suavidad en los labios, para susurrarle un "Feliz cumpleaños, idiota" al oído.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

La sala de conferencias había quedado en solitario cuando Francia, quien había olvidado su maletín tuvo que volver al lugar.

La nación europea miró a su alrededor, verificando que estuviese solo, y sacó un espejo de su bolsillo, para contemplarse en él y comenzar a cantar

- _Oui oui, mon ami je m'appelle Lafayette!/ The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!/ I com from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"/ Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?/ C'est moi!_

Rapidamente guardó sus cosas y salió del lugar, feliz de no haber sido visto por nadie cantando las rimas de ese musical.

Lastima que la cámara Japón y Hungría no dijera lo mismo.


End file.
